Caged
by wolfie2451
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are in the cage at the zoo, trapped. They are in for a night they will never forget... and will never share with anyone. This short story will have mature content. I do not own The 100 or these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Right after Lexa and Clarke trap themselves in the large cage at the zoo in 2x10 "Survival of the fittest"

_A gorilla. A fucking mutant gorilla. Earth never ceases to surprise...Lexa never ceases to surprise,_ thought Clarke.

The two girls were out of breath. That beast was ruthless and relentless. Clarke's gun really just pissed it off more. It doesn't matter. She was out of bullets anyways. The blonde used her last bullets to save the commander.

Lexa groans in pain, her whole body hurt. The cool column felt good against her back. She closes her eyes trying to catch her breath. "You should have left me behind." Clarke rolls her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to leave you behind." Lexa's eyes snap open locking onto Clarke's back as Clarke shakes the bars in a pathetic attempt to find a way out. To be a leader, you must be able to make the difficult decisions. The tough calls. To be a strong leader, you have to be able to sacrifice a life or take a life when necessary. Clarke has so much potential. She is strong but she is ruled by her emotions. She cares too much for the people around her.

_Her weakness will get her killed._

"that's weakness Clarke."  
"I thought love was weakness."  
"Mockery comes from a weak part of the mind."

Clarke turns around and faces Lexa. The two girls locked eyes. Lexa's stare was unwavering. Eyes cold and calculating. Clarke sighs and walks over to the commander. Kneels down to eye level, not wanting to seem defensive or threatening or weak. Clarke chooses her words carefully.

"I need you."

Lexa's heart rate increases ever so slightly. Her eyebrow arches ever so slightly. Clarke notices the slight movement of her eyebrow. The blonde couldn't help but want that movement to mean something good. The commander didn't always criticize Clarke with words though.

_Its impossible to tell what she is thinking. Crap. I'm sure I sounded weak as shit._

Clarke continues, "like it or not we need each other. This alliance is the only way to get our people back. God forbid one of the others become commander...then peace will never be achieved."

Lexa leans forward, their faces only a foot apart. The blonde does not back up. "don't worry Clarke my spirit will find a worthy successor."

Clarke takes a second to respond, choosing her words carefully. She looks off to the side to briefly break the eye contact. To breathe. She has never been this close to the commander before. Clarke can feel her body tensing, the space in between them almost electrifying.

_Why am I so nervous..._

Lexa's hand gently guides Clarke's face back to her. Her eyes locking into the blonde's peaceful blue eyes. "I'm not afraid to die. My spirit will live on."

Clarke's hand gently takes Lexa's hand from her face and holds it between them. Clarke can feel blood rushing to her face. Particularly to the spot where Lexa touched. She couldn't ignore the feeling in her stomach. It wasn't nausea. She knows what nausea is. For god's sake, she is her people's healer. The drop from the Ark to earth, now that was nausea. This feeling. This present feeling in her stomach. That, that is butterflies. She has felt it a couple of times before. Clarke loves that feeling. She loves how it heightens...well everything. Unlike how fear heightens her senses, this has a very warm feeling attached to it. With all the shit Clarke has had to deal with...to do...She can't help but gravitate to it but she would have to tread lightly and very carefully. The source of this warmth was the leader of the grounders. A strong calculating leader who has made a point to turn off her emotions to be a strong leader. A slender, strong, beautiful girl...a girl...but even with her cold hard eyes and mannerism, Clarke can feel the warmth in her soul. She can't help but want to move towards it.

_I need to show strength._

"if you don't mind..." Lexa's face instinctively hardens in preparation for Clarke's words. "...I would rather your spirit stay here, in this body, with me cus we are not dying today. We will get out of here. Alive. We will make this alliance work. We will save our people."

Lexa's lips curve ever so slightly. A tiny smile she could not control.

"Do you have a plan or is this another one of your prayers? "

"I'll think of something."

Clarke smirks, looks down, and realizes she is still holding Lexa's hand. Her mind went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Mutant King Kong wanted them dead. She was in pain. It's head hurt. Dizzy. She punched at the door, consumed by rage, only seeing blood and it's desire for more. Relentless. The steel door slowly bending more and more by the sheer power the creature possessed. It will eventually give. Unbeknownst to the beast, there was a only a sword keeping her from her trespassers. The creatures inside must die. The female King Kong let out a mighty roar that echoed through the forest. The beast sat down out of breath, staring at the door. Waiting.

The roar shook Clarke into attention. She was still holding Lexa's hand. Lexa has not moved away. Clarke looked at Lexa and realized the girl was still looking at her, her face neutral but patiently waiting.

_What the fuck is she thinking…_thought Clarke

Lexa was torn between what she wanted to do and what she should do. Clarke's touch felt really nice. Peaceful. Liberating. Comforting. She hasn't felt like that in a very long time. The commander thought she would never feel that kind of touch again. Not after Costia. She was her one. Her people can bed with male or female, doesn't really matter but can only marry a worthy male. She can have anyone she wanted. Lexa was desired by many. Unfortunately for them, she just didn't really want anyone's touch since her last lover. Sure she summons someone on occasion to not raise suspicion but it was more out of duty than anything else. She only summoned one person, her right hand man, and she just recently put her sword through his heart.. It had to be done. He lied. He disobeyed. No mercy. The only sadness she felt was because he was a friend, a good protector, nothing more. The commander has not opened up to anyone since Costia. To let someone know her, her thoughts, will cost them their life. Just like how it cost Costia hers. The enemy found out how often she summoned Costia's attention, figured she would know her secrets, tortured her, and then killed her. She could not protect her. She vowed not to make the same mistake again...to not feel that kind of pain again.

_We are going to die tonight. It no longer matters._

Clarke slowly stands up. Not sure what to do, not sure what she wanted to do, not sure what she can do. She needs some space from Lexa right now. Whatever space she can get within the cage. She needs some space to her first thought was not a helpful one.

She smells good...damn it.

The blonde walks over to the opposite wall, sits on a ledge, and takes a deep breath. Purposely looking a direction that wasn't at the commander.

_Right now the beast is not banging on the door.. but I know its waiting for us. It wouldn't just leave knowing we are in here. It probably knows there is no way out. We are caged in. We can-_

Clarke's thought process is cut short when Lexa slowly starts to stand up and falls right back down to her spot. Clarke rushes over and puts her hand on Lexa's right shoulder.

"What are you doing? You're hurt. You should rest."

Lexa stubbornly tries to get up again, "I'm fine" she responds. The commander starts to waver and Clarke quickly grabs under the good elbow steadying her, "Oh yes, you're fine. You hurt your shoulder and your ankle." Lexa grabs Clarke's waist to steady herself. Clarke couldn't help her sharp intake of breath that followed Lexa's touch. Lexa looks into Clarke's eyes and stoically says, "Right now, I'm fine. Are you?"

Clarke couldn't help but sneak a quick glance down at the girl's lips and then back to her eyes, "I'm doing better than you".

The commander smirks, "What I am about to do can never leave this cage...do you understand?"

Clarke didn't know what she was about to do or she didn't let herself think it, either way, she replies, "Understood." And with that, Lexa leans in and kisses Clarke, without hesitation.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. Let me know what you think. Haven't decided if I want to end the story here or write one more chapter.

Warning: Mature content.

Lexa boldly kissed Clarke.

Lexa's heart sped up tenfold and a warm feeling exploded inside her body, her fingers even started to tingle, all her senses heightened. God how she missed this feeling. She has grown accustomed to the coldness that comes with being a strong leader. But all that just melted away. Lexa didn't want to stop. Not even when Clarke turns away.

Clarke turns her head away, trying to catch her breath, clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides, trying to focus her thoughts on her hands versus Lexa's lips.

"Lexa...stop."

Lexa brings her hand to Clarke's face and directs Clarke's soft lips back to hers. Clarke couldn't help but timidly return the kiss. Lexa pulls Clarke to her body with her good arm, wrapping it around her waist. Clarke couldn't resist any longer.

_What happens in the cage, stays in the cage._

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck, bringing the brunette closer. Lexa slips her tongue in, searching for Clarke's. A low moan escapes the blonde when their tongues connect, increasing the intensity of the kiss.

What war? What gorilla? The world and it's problems fell away. Time stood still. The pleasure consumed them.

Lexa breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against Clarke's. "You're very attractive Clarke... emotional but very attractive. We would have made a powerful alliance."

Clarke looks into Lexa's eyes and not only sees the commander but a vulnerability. A vulnerability that takes her breath away. She cups Lexa's face with her hands, supporting the commander.

"I am going to say this one more time. And you are going to listen. We are not going to die. Got it?"

Lexa answers Clarke with a kiss. She wanted Clarke, she couldn't ignore how warm the kisses made her body feel. Especially in a certain area. It has been a long time since she's been pleasured. Or wanted to give pleasure.

Lexa pulls Clarke tight into her, as their kiss deepens and intensifies. Despite being injured, Lexa ignored her pain as her desire for Clarke's body rises.

Clarke moans and breaks their kiss, breathing hot and heavy. "I take that as a yes"

The two stare into each others eyes for a moment before their lips meet and they are pulled back into their wild kiss. Lexa's hands move along the belt line of Clarke's pants until she reaches the cool metal button. Her hands release the button and pulls down the zipper. Clarke in turn, unbuttons Lexa's pants. This turns both girls on even more. Lexa pulls down the blonde's pants below the ass, exposing the black underwear. She confidently squeezes the cute little ass. The girls pause the kissing and stared into each others eyes. No fear, no rejection in sight. Desire. Desire in both sets of eyes. Lexa takes this as a sign to keep going. She needed to keep going, she wanted to feel Clarke. Take Clarke. Without breaking eye contact, Lexa's right hand slips into the black cloth and slowly slides down until she meet a warm, wet core. Clarke closes her eyes and a moan escapes her. Lexa's mouth slightly drops open, the look on Clarke's face and the moan was music to her ears and her own core. A primal urge fully consumes Lexa. Lexa leans in a kisses Clarke's neck, making the girl tilt her head to the side, exposing her neck. Her compromised hand teasingly not moving. Clarke opens her legs some more, inviting Lexa. Lexa's lips stop at the center of Clarke's neck and takes a gentle bite. Clarke bites her lip, biting back a moan.

"Fuck Lexa."

Lexa smirks and starts rubbing Clarke's core with her hand. Clarke gasps and aggressively kisses Lexa. Clarke's skin felt like it was on fire. Their bodies start moving with each other, finding a rhythm.

Unexpectantly, Lexa enters. Clarke's eyes rolls back, head falling back.

_Fuuuuuuckkkkk._

Lexa angles her hand so it would press against Clarke and go in and out. The angle was awkward for Lexa but she didn't care. If Clarke's tight body was any indication, the blonde's body was wrapped around her fingers. It won't take long to push Clarke over the edge. She is breathtakingly tight and only getting tighter with every move on the commander's hand.

Clarke tightens her hold on the commander, nails digging in, and breathing faster. So close. Lexa's fingers curl and Clarke's whole body tightened and shook. Their lips find each other and gently connect.

The two girls slowly open their eyes and look at each other. Lexa's hand slip out of Clarke's space.

Yes, that just happened.


End file.
